


A Work of Art

by HPOwlLover24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, mild scenes of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco moves to a new school and encounters a few new problems. He helps a few friends and tries to become a better light in someone's life, showing him how important he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
 _Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
 _Give me scars, give me pain_  
 _Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
 _There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
 _Here comes the fighter_  
 _That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
 _This one's a fighter_

* * *

He was nervous to say the least. He didn’t like moving, who did? But he had no choice, his dad’s job moved them out to a larger city, miles and miles away from their old hometown.  
   
Marco worried, but his mom probably worried more. They didn’t know how people would react to Marco. He was gay, and he wasn’t ashamed to say it.  
   
His old friends, they accepted him without a problem. They grew up knowing him. The fact that he liked the same sex didn’t change their view of him, and for that, he was grateful. But, nonetheless, his mother worried.  
   
Marco had hugged her, “Don’t worry mom. I’m sure I’ll make new friends in no time.”  
   
She had given him a small smile, “I know. But, just don’t be afraid of who you are.”  
   
After those words, he stepped out of the car. He was still standing where his mother had left him.  
  
Looking around, he noticed the school had a larger population than his last. There were people everywhere! Some were playing catch with a football in a small, open patch of grass. Others were standing around in groups chatting and gossiping. Others were making out against the wall where teachers couldn't spot them easily.  
  
Marco couldn't help but notice there was no same sex couples in sight...  
  
Marco began to walk betwen the groups of people talking. He noticed he was getting some looks. He began to hear them whispering. He sighed. Already talking about the new guy.  
  
"Hey, Freckles!"  
  
Marco stopped walking across the yard and turned. Two guys in letterman jackets were walking toward him. One of them was of average height, a little taller than Marco, extremely well built and had extremely blonde hair. The other was abnormally tall, dark hair adorned his head and his eyes were constantly shifting with what seemed to be nerves.  
  
Obviously, they were football players. So that made them even more intimidating.  
  
Marco nodded at each of them, "Hello."  
  
They stood in front of Marco. The blonde cracked a smirk, "How's it going? I'm Reiner. This here," he indicated to the tall guy beside him, "is Bertoldt. Are you new here?"  
  
Marco nodded, this was too good to be true. "Yeah. I just moved here actually."  
  
Reiner and Bertholdt moved to both of his sides, Reiner casually throwing an arm over Marco's shoulder. "Well, that's great, you ever play football? You've got the build for it."  
  
Marco blushed slightly, mostly out of nerves than anything else. "Uh...no. I've never tried."  
  
Bertholdt chuckled and Reiner grinned widely, "You should! No doubt you could make the team easily."  
  
Marco never thought about trying out for a sport. He was more into the arts than anyting else. But this seemed like a good way to make friends.  
  
"Sure, I'll give it a try."  
  
Reiner clapped him on the back. "Great. Come to practicve at the end of the week. That's when tryouts are for the sping league."  
  
The bell rang and Reiner and Bertholdt rushed off. Marco assumed it was for their first class of the day.  
  
Marco smiled slightly, maybe this will be easy.

* * *

It was finally Friday. Marco was nervous, but it was a good kind. The kind that made you feel pumped up about the day.

 

He had decided to walk to school that morning. His mother wasn't feeling to well and they only lived a couple of miles, like two so no worries, away from school.

 

The sun was barely peeking over the treetops. On the opposite side of the sky, stars glittered dully, fading from vision as the sun rose. Orange and yellow hues mixed across the sky.

 

Marco smiled. Mornings had always been his favorite part of the day. It was so peaceful to see a sunrise.

 

"Fuck you, shit-for-brains."

 

Marco looked ahead, lowering his gaze from the sky.

 

"What's wrong, Kirschtein? I thought faggy guys like you enjoyed dude's attention?"

 

Marco frowned at the language. He noticed a small group of guys standing on the sidewalk a few yard in front of him. He focused and saw two burly guys in letterman jackets towerring over a figure slumped on the ground.

 

Marco continued forward and noticed that the figure on the ground was another boy in a black worn leather jacket.

 

"Not from assholes like you."

 

One of the boys standing swung his leg forward, making contact with the leather boy's stomach.

 

"Hey!" Marco called out angrily as the boy fell to his side. "Leave him alone!" Marco ran forward.

 

The two boys standing jumped in surprise and took off. Marco reached the boy on the ground and helped him into a sitting position. He groaned. He was bleeding.

 

Marco reached into his backpack, grabbing tissues from a pack his mother had given him, and  handed them to him. "Here, you're bleeding."

 

The boy grunted, wiping off the blood from his mouth.

 

Marco finally got a good look at the boy while asking if he was alright. He had an undercut that was dyed black and blonde with a red beanie atop his blonde hair. Under the fading leather jacket, he wore a black Nirvana t-shirt and grey skinny jeans and shoes. His hands were also clad in black, fingerless gloves. There were a few ear piercings and, when he opned and closed his jaw to test it, Marco saw a tongue piercing.

 

Wow...

 

Marco looked into fierce hazel eyes that semed angry and noticed the frown on his now clean lips.

 

"Yeah," he grunted. "'M fine."

 

Marco stood and offerd his hand to him. After looking at him cautiously, the other boy accepted it and Marco hoisted him to his feet.

 

Marco gave him a smile and shook his hand, "I'm Marco."

 

"Jean." Jean's frown softened a bit. He released Marco's hand and began dusting himself off.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marco asked gently.

 

Jean only nodded and began walking forward. Marco kept pace with him easily.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, why were those two bothering you?" Marco had to admit, he was a little curious.

 

"Are you always this fucking nosy?" Jean growled.

 

Marco blushed and looked at the ground. "Ah- sorry. I don't mean to be, I was only curious."

 

Jean sighed and looked at Marco, "You new or some shit like that?”

 

Marco nodded, offering Jean a small smile, “Yeah, just started this week.”

 

Jean grunted again, turning his gaze forward, “So you don’t know.”

 

“Know what?” Marco asked.

 

Jean sighed and stopped walking. Marco stood beside him a look of concern spreading across his freckled face. He really wanted to help Jean. He felt it was his job.

 

“Look dude, if you want any friends here, don’t get involved with me. People are real shits here. You’ll be fucked if you hang with me.” Jean started walking forward, obviously suspecting Marco would leave him alone.

 

But instead Marco was walking beside him. “Why?”

 

Marco found Jean’s tone upsetting, like his heart was breaking in two.

 

He saw Jean’s expression harden. “Damn it, just- Just trust me, alright?”

 

They had almost reached the school at this point. Jean turned away from Marco, “Just leave me the fuck alone.”

 

He quickly walked away from Marco, shoving his hands in his pockets. Marco frowned. What was so bad?

 

“Hey Marco!” Reiner came up and slapped Marco’s back, hard. Luckily, Marco was as built as he looked. Otherwise, he would have toppled over. “Ready for practice?”

 

Marco grinned, shooting both Bertholdt and Reiner a thumbs-up. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Before they could exchange any more words, the bell rang for first period. Marco headed to his Literature class.

 

Usually, Marco was an excellent student. He always took notes, always turned his assignments in on time, always passed his exams, and always paid attention in class. Today was different.

 

Marco could not get the image of Jean out of his mind. It wasn’t only because he was attractive-extremely so gosh!- but because he literally threw Marco’s concern into the gutter.

 

All through his morning classes (luckily, it was only a lecture in physics today), Marco pondered Jean’s condition. He was obviously a loner, by his tone and words from earlier. It was obvious.

 

Marco focused on what Jean had told him. He remembered the fight and then helping him up and-

 

The fight!

 

Marco’s brow furrowed. What had those guys said? They were taunting Jean, bullying him…

 

_“I thought faggy guys like you enjoyed dude’s attention.”_

Marco’s eyes widened. He quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed his sudden posture change. Marco went back to staring at his teacher, pretending to pay attention to the lesson. But his mind was whirring.

 

Was Jean gay?

 

Obciously, that wouldn’t bother him, and if he was perfectly honest that made him extremely happy because Marco had began to wonder if was homosexual at this extremely large school; he was beginning to feel a little lonely himself. 

 

What bothered Marco was that Jean seemed to get bullied because of his sexual orientation. Was this a homophobic school?

 

Suddenly, his teacher stopped lecturing. Marco realized everyone had began to work on the worksheets that had been passed out at the beginning of class.

 

Marco quickly got up to ask to use the restroom, his jaw slightly clenched. He was slightly furious and felt that he should clear his head. Marco didn’t get mad easily, but when he did, he was a force to be reckoned with.

 

He walked down the deserted hall to the stairwell leading to the bathroom, clutching the clipboard that served as a restroom pass tightly.

 

“Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone?”

 

Marco turned the corner quickly and saw, on the landing of the staircase, Jean against the wall with three large guys blocking his escape.

 

Jean’s face was set in a hard grimace, his lip bleeding again. Neither him, nor the other three, seemed to notice Marco.

 

The largest one of the three, standing directly in front of Jean raised a clenched fist.

 

Marco saw red. Without really thinking, he threw the clipboard at the larger one’s head hard, hitting him in the back of the head.

 

“What the-?”

 

The poor guy didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Actually, all three of them didn’t really get a chance to react. Marco went in quickly, punching and pushing, getting them aways from Jean before they could do more damage. “If you ever fuck with him again,” Marco growled to the three on the floor. “You will have to answer to me.” The three got up quickly, throughly terrified, and ran back up the stairs.

 

Marco huffed and picked up the clipboard at his feet. Finally, he turned to look at Jean, and nearly laughed at his wide-eyed expression.

 

“Did you just-?”

 

Marco shrugged, “Come on, you’re bleeding again.”

 

Jean didn’t move but frowned. “I thought I told you to leave me alone? I can deal with this shit.”

 

Marco blinked, unfazed by Jean’s tone. “Yeah, sure. It did seem like you had it handled pretty well.”

 

Jean’s eyes narrowed in slight anger. “Look here, you sarcastic little sh-“

 

Marco sighed loudly, interrupting him. “Can you just shut up for, like, five minutes?” He grabbed Jean’s hand and led him down the last of the stairs to the restroom. 

 

Marco placed the clipboard at the sink and gently led Jean to one. He wet a few paper towels and began cleaning Jean’s lip for him. He ignored his racing heart as cool breath tickled his finger tips.  _Take care of Jean first, and then see if you’re hurt, Marco. Besides, all you did was punch._  


 

After a minute or two of cleaning his face and inspecting it for bruises, Marco finally stepped back from Jean. He gave Jean an easy smile, “See? Five minutes. Was that so hard?”

 

Jean only crossed his arms and glared at the wall to the right, grumbling to himself.

 

Marco giggled.

 

Jean glanced at Marco and huffed loudly, trying to hide his own smile. This only made Marco smile wider.

 

Marco put a hand on his shoulder, unnecessary contact, but who could blame him? “Are you alright?”

 

Jean nodded, looking away from Marco.

 

He squeezed Jean’s shoulder, “Will you tell me why now?”

 

Jean’s head snapped back to Marco, his expression angry, but his eyes looked pained, sad. Marco frowned as Jean shrugged off his hand roughly. “It’s none of your fucking business.”

 

“I only want to help Jean.”

 

“Well, I don’t need your help,” Jean growled, glaring.

 

Marco didn’t back down. He crossed his arms and returned the steady stare. “Didn’t seem like it to me.”

 

Jean sneered, “Stay out of it.” He turned to leave, but Marco grabbed his wrist. Jean winced, but Marco didn’t let go. “Jean. Really. I want to be your friend.”

 

Jean stopped trying to struggle out of Marco’s grip. His head dropped and his shoulders sagged. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” Jean whispered.

 

“I think I do.”

 

Jean shook his head and turned around to look at Marco. “No you don’t. I’m an outcast. A nobody. You try to be my friend and everyone won’t be yours.”

 

Marco shrugged, “What if I don’t care?”

 

Jean growled and yanked his wrist out of Marco’s grasp. He advanced on Marco, his face inches away from Marco’s, “Why are you being such a stubborn ass?”

 

Marco met his gaze, unwilling to back down. After what Jean told him, he wanted to be in his life even more. Even though Jean was getting a little angry. “Tell me why these people bully you.”

 

Jean continued glaring at Marco for a few seconds before stepping away from Marco. Marco watched as Jean walked to the sink and glared at his reflection, then sighed. “I’m gay, alright? I’m the only out person at this fucking homophobic piece of shit school. So I’m bullied.” Jean looked at the ground, then over his shoulder at Marco. His mouth was set in a tight line and his eyes slightly narrowed. “There. Now you can run away and never worry about me again.”

 

Marco shook his head. “I do want to be your friend, Jean. I wasn’t making that up. Besides,” Marco placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m gay also. You aren’t alone.”

 

The look of hope in Jean’s eyes as he looked at Marco almost broke his heart. Has he really had no one? How long was he alone?

 

Jean looked back at the ground. “Have to get back to class,” he mumbled. He moved to the door, but stopped before walking out. He didn’t turn to look at Marco. He just stood there and murmured, “Thanks, Marco.”

 

Jean quickly walked out of the bathroom, the back of his neck was red.

 

Marco smiled at his retreating figure. 

* * *

The next two classes before lunch passed by rather quickly after that. When Marco walked into the cafeteria, overstuffed lunch his mother made in hand, he quickly scanned the tables for a familiar undercut.

 

Once spotted, he walked past tables, including the table he had been sitting at all week with Reiner and Bertholdt, to get to a small table in the back.

 

Jean sat there playing with his backpack. There was no food in front of him.

 

Marco plopped down in the seat across from him, making him jump. Marco giggled. “Hi Jean!” he said, brightly.

 

Jean’s eyes were wide. He glanced around the cafeteria. Marco did also and noticed more than a few people were staring at them and the giant room seemed to decrease in volume. Marco waved, a smile on his lips. A few curled their fingers in response before turning away. Everyone else continued staring. Marco shrugged and looked back to Jean.

 

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Jean whispered, harshly.

 

Marco raised an eyebrow, “Uh, no. Last time I checked, I was passing all my classes and-“

 

“Can you stop being a sarcastic shit for two seconds?” Jean groaned. The cafeteria was loud again with students laughing and joking.

 

Marco was no different. He spoke at a normal tone, “I already told you Jean. I want to be friends with you. And this is what friends do, sit together during lunch.”

 

“But-“

 

“Marco!”

 

Marco looked up from Jean to see Reiner, Bertholdt, and their little blonde friend, Annie, standing at his table. Reiner glanced at Jean, a slight sneer on his face. Jean wore the same expression.

 

“Why are you over here man? With this trash?”

 

Marco’s voice was cool, the anger simmering in his words. “What trash? I’m hanging out with Jean. And he hardly constitutes as trash. He’s my friend.”

 

All three of them looked at Marco with wide-eyes, shocked. But, Marco met Reiner’s gaze steadily. Reiner spoke, “You’re sticking up for this fag?”

 

Marco stood slowly, a glare gracing his features. He was a little shorter than Reiner and a lot less built, but he was sure he could protect himself. Marco was certain that Reiner would likely throw the first punch. “Seeing as I am a ‘fag’ also, as you so elegantly put it, yes. Yes I am. And believe me, you don’t want to mess with me.”

 

Marco noticed that the cafeteria had grown quiet again, everyone was watching the exchange. But Marco didn’t care. He kept his eyes narrowed and on Reiner, his anger building inside him,  _daring_  him to do something. Everyone knew now, and Marco was happy with that. The only thing that was in his way right now was Reiner.

 

“Is that a threat, Bodt?”

 

Marco laughed openly at Reiner’s transition from his first name to his last name. He met Reiner’s eye, a smile still on his face making him seem even more menacing. “Do you really want to find out?”

 

“Is there a problem her gentleman?”

 

Ms. Hanji, Marco’s teacher for anatomy and favorite by far, stood beside them. Her usual smile on her face, glasses reflecting the fluorescent light.

 

Marco gave her an easy smile, “No, ma’am. I was only expressing my beliefs to Reiner. Right, Reiner?”

 

Reiner grunted and the three of them stalked off, back to their table. Ms. Hanji put a hand on Marco’s shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

 

When she left, Marco sat back down and gave Jean a wide smile. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

 

Jean shook his head, his expression changing form amazement to amusement, a small smile on his lips, “You’re dead set on this, huh?”

 

Marco nodded, “Yup! You’re stuck with me. Now, help me finish this lunch. I swear my mom always packs me a lunch for a small army.” 

* * *

The rest of the day was rather strange for Marco. Some people he had been talking to all week ignored him. This must have been what Jean meant.

 

He didn’t regret it though. He stood up for what he believed in as well as helped out a friend. He’d rather be friends with Jean and open about himself than be popular and a liar.

 

Of course, that’s not to say that no one talked to him. His class after lunch was anatomy. In there, Ms. Hanji told him she was proud that he stood up for Jean like that.

 

Later during anatomy, a small blonde boy with inquiring blue eyes came up to him and introduced himself.

 

“Hello, I’m Armin.”

 

Marco offered him a smile, “Marco. Nice to meet you.”

 

Armin gave him his own smile. “I was wondering if you’d like to be my partner for the project Hanji gave us.”

 

Marco smiled brightly, and frowned immediately after. He looked around the class. Many people turned away from him once he looked. A few shot him angry glares. Marco sighed, “Are you sure you want to work with me?”

 

Armin looked around noticing the stares. His shoulders stiffened slightly and Marco’s heart sank. Well, there goes that idea then…

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’d think we would be great partners.”

 

Marco didn’t know what to expect nor how to react. So, he opted for a smile and began talking to Armin about the project.

 

Another strange occurrence happened in Marco’s last class. Art was by far his favorite class, and Marco was more than happy to end the day with it. Today, their teacher announced that they were to start their semester project today. They were allowed to decide what to do today and begin after some planning. Today, and the day it was due, would be the only full class days they would get for the project. Working on it during class on other days would depend if they finished other assignments before class was over. “Take care because it will be counted as your final grade. And you will present it in an art fair at the end of the semester.”

 

Marco had decided that he would draw a sketch and later paint it on canvas since he was no good at sculpting and he despised the use of charcoal. But what to sketch…

 

He took out his sketch book and let his mind wander. His hand moved on its own, drawing lines and shapes. He didn’t think, he simply let go.

 

Marco was so far in his own world that he didn’t notice the person standing beside him until he was poked in the arm.

 

Marco jumped and looked around. His eyes fell on a tiny blonde girl. She was cute and had wide innocent blue eyes. “Hi,” she said in a tiny voice. “I’m Krista.”

 

She held out her small hand. Marco grabbed it gently, afraid he would break her in his grasp. “Marco.”

 

She released his hand and gave Marco a very large smile. “I think what you did for Jean was very nice. He needs a friend like you.”

 

Marco felt his cheeks burning at her compliment. “Thank you.”

 

Krista nodded. “Also, I know many people have - er - turned away from you now. But, there have always been people who stuck up for Jean. Some of us even wanted to be his friend, but he kept himself closed off.”

 

Marco frowned, “It definitely sounds like him.”

 

Krista nodded sadly, “I just wanted you to know. We’ll all help you if you ever need it. These bullies can get pretty rough sometimes.”

 

Marco nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The final bell rang and everyone began leaving for home. Krista smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marco!”

 

Marco smiled, packed up his things and walked out of the classroom. Immediately, he spotted Jean where they agreed to meet. Marco hurried up to him. Jean was leaning against the wall, hands stuffed in his pockets, his jacket sleeves pushed up, exposing his forearms. His expression was set in  _I-don’t-care_  mode.

 

Marco’s smile was wider than normal, “Hi, Jean.”

 

Jean looked up at him and grunted. “Hey. Ready to go?”

 

Marco grinned at Jean’s lack of response and nodded. After the incident in the cafeteria, Marco decided he did not want to try out for the football team, for obvious reasons. He’d rather stick to art. Which reminded him…

 

“So Jean,” Marco started as they walked off of the school grounds. “Do you know an Armin or a Krista?”

 

Jean nodded, his expression void of any emotion. “Yeah, Armin Artlet and Krista Lenz. Why?”

 

Marco shrugged.  _He even knew their last names._  “Oh, no reason, I just had the chance to talk to them today.”

 

Marco noticed Jean’s shoulders stiffen, but only slightly. “What did they want?” he asked in a monotonous tone.

 

“Ah, nothing actually.” Marco said as casually as possible. “They only wanted to get to know me.”

 

Jean nodded, not saying a word.

 

Cars sped by as they continued walking. It was still cool outside but a lot warmer than it had been that morning. The sun was still hanging in the sky, beginning its decent.

 

“So how come you don’t drive to school?” Marco asked.

 

“No car.”

 

Marco frowned at his short answer, “And your folks?”

 

Marco saw Jean grit his teeth, and thought that Jean was going to yell at him, but he didn’t. “They’re never home.”

 

Marco let out a breath, “Oh.” He pushed Jean with his shoulder slightly, teasingly. “Well, you’re more than welcome to come over to my house whenever you want.”

 

Jean glanced up at him and then back to the ground. His cheeks began to turn a slight pink. “Thanks.”

 

  
_He’s so cute_. Marco shook his head with a small smile on his face, “It’s no problem. Here.” Marco pulled his phone out of his pocket. After unlocking the screen, he handed it to Jean. “Put your number in and we can walk together again. Or meet up this weekend.”

 

Jean put his number in quickly, his face becoming even more red than it already was. “See ya Marco.” He quickly turned down a street, leading away from the direction Marco was going.

 

Marco smiled at his retreating figure. He made sure the number was saved before continuing to his house.

 

Well, this was an interesting day. Marco had gone from being surrounded by a popular crowd to being friends with one person. A soft smile traced Marco's lips. Hem was actually quite happy that he had made friends with Jean...or were they really friends? Marco pursed his lips, thinking. They just needed to hang out and get to know each other.

 

As he approached his home, he noticed an extra car in the driveway. It wasn’t anything special, just an old, blue ’69 Camaro in pretty good condition. Marco didn’t recognize it, so there must be someone he didn’t know driving it.

 

He walked inside and into the living room. His parents were both sitting on the couch. “Dad? What are you doing home early?”

 

His parents both smiled up at him. “Marco,” his dad started. “You have been such a good sport about moving here. You helped and never once complained.”

 

His mom nodded. “And, even though your birthday isn’t until next month, we decided to get you an early gift.”

 

Marco’s eyebrows furrowed as he took the small box from his mom. He unwrapped the box and pulled it open. Inside, sat a keyring with a house key and a car key.

 

“No way…” Marco looked up in disbelief at his parents and back to the keys. “Are you serious?”

 

His parents only laughed and nodded. He dropped his backpack and ran out the door back to the Camaro. His Camaro.

 

He unlocked the door and quickly climbed in. Starting the engine, he laughter loudly in delight. His first car.

 

His parents were standing on the grass beside his open car door. He quickly climbed back out of the car and hugged them both. “Thank you! I love it!”

 

He went back to his car, marveling at its existence.

 

“Marco.”

 

He turned back to his parents. His dad gave him a serious look. “Now, I want to lay down some rules, alright.”

 

Marco nodded.

 

“You’re curfew has been extended to midnight, alright? We will only give you ten to twenty dollars a week in gas money. Anything else, you’ll have to come up with. And, god forbid, if you get in an accident, you will have to pay for the damages that isn’t covered by the insurance.” His dad peered at him over his glasses, “Are we clear?”

 

“Yes,” Marco nodded.

 

His dad smiled and handed him fifty dollars. “Enjoy, son.”

 

They walked back inside and Marco climbed back in his car. What to do…

 

Marco smiled and yanked out his phone. Quickly dialing the number, he held it to his ear, listening to it ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Jean?” Marco smiled wider. “Are you busy?”

 

He heard a grunt, “No.”

 

Marco nodded to himself, “Good. Care to show me the city life?” 

* * *

Marco picked Jean up in front of his house. He tried not to stare at the enormous mansion with wide eyes as Jean climbed in.

 

Jean nodded, looking around the inside of the car, “This is nice. You have your license?”

 

Marco nodded, driving down the street filled with expensive looking houses. “Yeah. Driver’s Ed. was offered at my old school. I aced the test.”

 

“But I thought you had to have a learner’s permit for, like, half a year or some shit?”

 

Marco glanced at Jean. “I did. I’m- ah- I’m turning eighteen in a few weeks.”

 

Marco was expecting teasing for being an eighteen-year-old junior, but he didn’t get any.

 

“Oh, did you start school late?”

 

Marco felt himself relax. He didn’t even realize he had tensed up. “Yeah. When I was supposed to first start school, my parents moved us at least five times that month. My dad’s job always had him moving. They finally gave him something permanent later, but then it was too late to register me. So, I started the next year.”

 

Jean let out a low whistle, “Must’ve sucked.”

 

Marco shrugged, his eyes still on the road. “It wasn’t too bad. People did make fun, but, when they finally got to know me, it got easier. I made friends and they accepted me. Even when I came out.”

 

Jean was quiet. Marco glanced over at him to see him looking out the window. It must’ve been hard for him alone.

 

Well, not anymore.

 

“So Jean,” Marco started, a smile gracing his lips. He looked over at Jean, noticing a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. “Why don’t I treat you to a burger?”

 

Jean raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

 

Marco shrugged, stopping at the red light, his fingers tapping on the wheel. “I’m the one who pulled you out to ask if you could give me a tour. It’s the least I could do.”

 

Jean grunted. His usual response. “That doesn’t make sense, seeing as you’re driving, but whatever.”

 

Jean directed him to a nearby burger place. It apparently had the best greasy food. Which was perfect for a couple of starving teenagers. The two of them practically inhaled their burgers and fries.

 

They were close enough to the city to walk, so they did. Marco left his Camaro in the front part of the parking lot and kept glancing back at it.

 

Jean let out a small, low chuckle. “It’ll be fine, dude.”

 

“Okay,” Marco muttered. As they walked, Jean kept pointing to things, parks or buildings, explaining  what they were and if he should ever hangout there.

 

In between the sightseeing, Marco tried to get to know Jean; his parents, his siblings (if he had any), his plans for college. But Jean only gave Marco short answers, if he didn’t just shrug.

 

Marco didn’t give up, instead he tried a different tactic. “So you like Nirvana, huh?”

 

Jean nodded.

 

Marco his his frown and tried again. “I’m more of a Fall Out Boy type. The names of their songs kill me.”

 

Marco noticed Jean’s lips tremble. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

 

“Like that one song:  _Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn’t Get Sued.”_  Marco laughed out loud. “It’s a mouth full, but a great song. And when they were told to shorten their song titles. All they did was take out the vowels of ‘Thanks for the Memories.’”

 

Jean chuckled, “Yeah, Fall Out Boy is pretty good.”

 

Marco nodded, “They have a good sense of humor. They’re my favorite, but I also like Green Day and My Chemical Romance.”

 

Jean looked over at Marco, a raised eyebrow and a frown gracing his features.

 

Marco chuckled, “What?”

 

Jean cracked a small smile and kicked a rock. “You just don’t seem like the type of person to like that kind of music. More like One Direction.”

 

Marco laughed again. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m a screaming fangirl!”

 

Jean laughed at Marco, “Fair point. Well, this is kinda cool. We seem to have similar tastes in music.”

 

“A good taste then,” Marco added. “Do they have any good concerts here? I never really got to go to them where I used to live.”

 

Jean grinned, “They’re killer here. You’ll love ‘em.”

 

They continued their tour, which was much easier now that Jean opened up a little. They made easy small talk and Marco found out that he and Jean weren't that different. Besides having similar tastes in music, they both had similar likes. They both enjoyed the arts, Marco obviously liking painting and Jean liked photography. They both had no siblings and had a wish to attend the same university in the same college, though for different majors. But Marco found that Jean could sing and play the guitar, he could sing also, but Marco played piano.

 

“I’d like to hear you play sometime,” Marco said as they climbed back into his car. Both boys fell onto their seats, groaning at the relief of sitting down after such a long walk.

 

Marco noticed the blush in his cheeks as Jean responded, “Uh…well. I’m not very good yet and…I’ve never done it before.”

 

Marco giggled and started the car, “I’m sure you’re great. Please? It’ll be fun.”

 

Marco saw Jean glance at him before looking out the window. “Maybe, alight? Just to- erm- say thanks for earlier.”

 

Marco backed out of the spot. “You don’t need to thank me, Jean. Friends help each other out.”

 

Jean didn’t respond to Marco’s statement.

 

By the time Marco finally got home, it was already eleven. He didn’t even realize that he had spent that much of his day with Jean. It seemed to have just flown by.

 

And that’s how the next few weeks went. Marco spent a lot of time outside of school with Jean. They were best friends and Marco was extremely happy for that. Every morning, Marco drove them both to school and shared his extremely large lunch with Jean, who never brought one, and drove him home. They often hung out at Marco’s house also, where Marco’s mom stuffed Jean with food. His parents were thrilled to have met Jean.

 

They went to Jean's house once and it wasn't the best time. Well, if Marco was frank, it was actually pretty horrible. Jean had to stay at Marco's house for a few nights because of it.

 

The problem was Marco, even though Jean tried to convince him otherwise. Jean's parents were very, very conservative of their family values. They love their son, but they don't agree with his sexual orientation. Add a new best gay friend to the mix and, well, it's a recipe for disaster to be honest.

 

It was fun having Jean over, though, for those few days, and it wasn't hard to explain to Marco's parents.

 

Besides Jean, Marco made other friends, who gladly accepted both of them into their circle of friends. Before they realized it, their usual table of two expanded to nine people sitting at three tables pushed together. It had taken a long time for Jean to open up to them, most of the time he had sat beside Marco and only spoke in grunts. Finally, he was friends with everyone as much as Marco was.

 

But, the selfish part of Marco relished in the fact that Jean truly let go in only his prescence.

 

“So Marco,” Connie started. It was lunch on a Thursday and everyone was gathered at their usual tables. Marco had met Connie and Sasha, a seriously cute and funny couple through they swear their only friends, through Ymir. Ymir was Krista’s friend from way back.

 

Marco looked up at Connie, tearing his eyes from Jean who he had been talking to. “Yeah?”

 

Connie smiled and Sasha nudged him. “I hear your birthday’s coming up this weekend. Ya planning to hang with your friends or what?”

 

Marco laughed as everyone, but Jean who already knew the plans, started talking at once.

 

“We should go to the park!”

 

“Nah, let’s catch a movie!”

 

“How about a bar-b-q?!”

 

“Sasha, whenever you talk, it’s always about food!”

 

“Psh, like you’re any better Connie!”

 

“Woah,” Marco called out for everyone’s attention. “There’s a party at my house and you’re all invited.”

 

Everyone voiced their agreement of the plan.

 

“Oh!” Krista exclaimed, “I have to go gift shopping!”

 

“No,” Marco started, “You don’t-“

 

“Oi, me too!”

 

“Dude, so do I!”

 

“Let’s all carpool to the mall tomorrow then,” Eren said.

 

“Yeah! Okay, who can drive us tomorrow?”

 

“Ymir will.”

 

“I guess.”

 

While they made those plans, Marco’s protests fell on deaf ears. He sat back in his seat, a little uneasy, and glanced at Jean. “Very exuberant bunch, yeah?”

 

Jean grunted, a small smile on his lips, “You’re telling me.”

 

Marco gave him a smile.

 

“Wait, someone has to keep Marco busy tomorrow!”

 

“Right!” Sasha prodded Marco’s arm with a finger. “He could totally snoop while we shop!”

 

“Eh?” Marco was confused.

 

Jean chuckled. “I’ll stay with him. I already have my gift ready.”

 

“Yes!” Connie exclaimed. Marco shook his head. His friends were complete dorks. “So it’s on. Don’t worry Marco,” Connie continued, flipping a fry at him. “I’ll give you the best gift ever.”

 

“No!” Eren yelled out. “I will.” Mikasa grabbed a hold of his shirt before he could jump up.

 

“It’s no competition, because the best gift will be coming from me,” Sasha called, pointing at herself.

 

The rest of lunch was spent arguing over who would give the best gift with food being thrown and laughter erupting every so often. 

* * *

Instead of dropping him off at his house after school Friday, Jean rode home with Marco to his house to place Marco under “house arrest.”

 

“Where are your parents?” Jean asked.

 

Marco shrugged, “Uh, I think they went shopping for tomorrow.” Marco left his bag on the kitchen table and made his way to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

 

He vaguely heard Jean follow him, but was scared to feel something tickle his neck.

 

Marco jumped, his face turning bright red. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jean standing behind him on his tip toes, attempting to look over Marco’s shoulder.

 

Marco blushed even harder when he realized how close his extremely hot best friend was to him.

 

Wait, since when did that bother him?

 

Jean didn’t seem to notice, instead he was beginning to laugh. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost! What’s wrong, man? Did I scare you?”

 

Marco took a step closer to the opened fridge, trying to put some distance between him and Jean. Marco averted his gaze from Jean’s handsome laughing face or his exposed neck when he threw his head back to laugh more. Marco wondered how soft it was…

 

“Gah,” Marco turned back to the fridge, digging around in it to busy himself. He should not be thinking that kind of stuff. Not now, while they were alone-

 

Marco’s eyes widened as he realized he was alone in his house, for at least a few hours, with his very attractive best friend.

 

_Stop saying that! I’m not helping myself one bit!_

Marco shook his head. Why was he being so weird now? He had been alone with Jean tons of times. And he always knew his friend was attractive, he had that thought the first day he saw him.

 

But why did it bother him now?

 

Marco pulled a few things out of the fridge, leftover pasta and soda, and turned to Jean. Jean was leaning against the counter, looking at Marco.

 

Marco felt his face warm up, “What?”

 

Jean gave him an easy smile, “Nothing.” He reached behind him and pulled two plates and two cups off the dish rack. He handed them to Marco, “So, did you want to watch a movie? Or play some games?”

 

Marco relaxed and shot Jean a smirk, “We can play Mario Kart.”

 

Jean immediately frowned and groaned, “Aw, man. Come on! Fuck that game. You know I hate it!”

 

Marco placed Jean’s plate in the microwave then turned back to Jean, a pout forming on his lips. “Please Jean.”

 

“Not the eyes! That’s not fair!” Jean crossed his arms and turned his face away from Marco, “Fine.”

 

Marco smiled and turned back to the microwave. When it ringed, Marco opened it and pulled out the now warm plate. Before he could turn around, he felt Jean at his ear. “I’m not going easy on your ass.”

 

Jean reached around Marco, grabbed his plate from his hands, and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Marco didn’t move for a few seconds. Jean’s low voice in his ear was such a turn on. And he had been so close…

 

Marco shook his head again and went to warm up his food. He was, despite his weird train of thoughts, happy to spend the night in.

 

By the time Marco’s parents had gotten home, it was very late. Jean had decided to spend the night to help set up the party in the morning. Apparently, he was a very good cook.

 

Marco was extremely happy his best friend was spending the night. He lent Jean some clothes to sleep in, even though he was smaller than Marco. Before turning in Marco realized he was going to share his bed with Jean because there was no other place to sleep, save the couch.

 

Jean climbed onto Marco’s bed, obviously not bothered by the sleeping arrangements. Marco was panicking, internally of course. Why should this even bother him? It was only Jean!

 

Marco watched as Jean stretched. His very attractive friend…

 

Marco sighed and climbed into bed beside Jean. Okay, so he had a little crush. There was nothing wrong with that. Even if Jean is his best friend, it’s alright.

 

He turned off his beside light and darkness enveloped them. It was silent for a few minutes. Marco tried to lull himself to sleep, but he was hyperaware of Jean and how close he was to him.

 

Then Jean spoke, “Marco?”

 

Marco cleared his throat, “Yeah?”

 

Marco felt the bed shift beside him. “Uh…I- well.” He heard Jean take a deep breath. “Thanks, Marco.”

 

Marco smiled, “You know you’re more than welcome to stay-“

 

“No,” Jean interrupted him.

 

Marco turned his head in Jean’s direction. He could vaguely make out Jean’s outline. He waited for him to continue, a little confused.

 

Marco heard Jean sigh. “I mean, if you wouldn’t have forced yourself on me like you did…I was a fucking prick to you, but you wanted to be friends with me.”

 

Marco didn’t respond, he didn’t know how.

 

They were both silent. Marco was finally falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

 

Marco slowly opened his eyes. It was bright in his room, meaning the sun was already shinning.

 

He sat up and looked around him. The bed was empty except for him. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen.

 

Marco rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He should start getting ready for the party.

 

But first…

 

He yawned again and climbed out of bed. He walked out to the kitchen to see his mom and Jean laughing and working on the food.

 

His mom looked up from her work, she had spots of flour all over her and her hair was in a messy bun. Jean looked similar, but the flour on him was comical.

 

“Happy birthday sweetheart!” his mother exclaimed. She rushed forward and gave him a kiss and a plate of pancakes. “Go eat these and then get ready. You’re friends should be here soon.”

 

Marco raised an eyebrow, “Soon? What time is it?”

 

Jean laughed. Marco looked at him over his mom’s shoulder. “It’s nearly noon. You were out. And nice bed head, by the way.” Jean winked at him.

 

Marco blushed. It wasn’t like him to sleep the morning away like that. And did Jean…did he just wink at him?

 

Marco left them to finish making whatever they were making and ate his late breakfast quickly.

 

After a quick shower, Marco pulled on his boxers and began digging through his closet for something to wear.

 

“Marco, I-“

 

Marco turned around to see Jean standing in his doorway, cheeks red and a guitar in his hand. His eyes were raking over Marco and Marco felt his own cheeks burn.

 

“I- I’m sorry,” Jean began to stutter.

 

To hide both of their embarrassment, Marco smiled and pulled on the shirt in his hand and quickly tugged on his jeans from yesterday. Probably not what he wanted to wear, but it wasn’t bad. “It’s no problem. What’s with the guitar?”

 

Jean gave Marco a small smile. “I, uh, know you like Bruno Mars, so I decided to sing you a song as your birthday present.”

 

“I finally get to hear you sing?” Marco asked, incredulously.

 

Jean nodded and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Don’t sound all surprised. I haven’t heard you sing or play yet,” he said, gesturing to Marco’s portable electric keyboard.

 

Marco laughed, “Yeah, fair enough.”

 

“So,” Jean began, nervously, “Is this alright? I mean if you don’t-“

 

Marco laughed again and sat on his bed, patting the empty space beside him. “I’d love to hear you sing, Jean.”

 

Jean nodded slowly and sat down beside him. He began humming, harmonizing with the guitar to tune it. Marco was silent. He really did want to hear Jean sing, so he didn’t say anything that would stop him.

 

Jean fingers started strumming the guitar and, immediately, Marco recognized the song.

 

_“If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I’ll sail the world to find you…”_

 

Marco watched in awe. Jean’s voice was beautiful, incredibly smooth, sliding easily up and down the scale. His fingers strumming with such ease, that he must have practiced this song several times.

 

Marco was touched. Not only was Jean singing for him, but he had practiced one of his favorite songs just for him. Then he remembered the lyrics. Was it a coincidence or…?

 

_“You can count on me,_

_Like one, two, three,_

_And I’ll be there._

_And I know when I need it,_

_I can count on you_

_Like four, three, two,_

_And you’ll be there._

_Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah.”_

 

Marco smiled widely, humming along as Jean continued. Jean never had to say because Marco had always assumed. But singing this particular song meant a lot to Marco. Like Jean was only confirming what Marco thought.

 

_“You can count on me, cause I can count on you.”_

 

Jean strummed the last chord. He kept his head down and Marco noticed the back of his neck was red.

 

Marco smiled softly and pulled the guitar out of Jean’s grasp. Jean looked up in confusion and Marco quickly pulled him into a hug. “Thank you Jean!”

 

Jean laughed gruffly, returning the hug.

 

The two pulled apart and looked at each other. Marco’s smile was still on his face, “How painful was it for you to practice?”

 

Jean faked a shiver, his own smile just as wide. “You will never know because you actually like this pop shit.”

 

Marco closed his eyes and laughed, throwing his head back. They had gotten in plenty of disagreements over the radio station because Marco didn’t care much for screamo and Jean hated poppy pop music. There was really no station that only played Green Day or Panic! at the Disco.

 

Marco looked back at Jean, his mouth still stretched wide. Jean was staring at him, his own smile still on his face. Then he jumped up quickly, as if shocked, and pulled Marco up by the arm. “Come on, Freckles. Some of your friends are here.”

 

Marco frowned at Jean, “They’re your friends, too, Jean.”

 

Jean laughed and gave Marco a look, “With that look in Sasha’s eyes? Nah, they’re your friends, man.”

 

They walked to where most of the noise was coming from, the living room. Marco noticed that everyone was already here. Had he really been in the shower that long?

 

“Marco!!”

 

“Hey birthday boy!”

 

“Happy birthday!!”

 

Marco laughed as he was tackled and given hugs and kisses, really unsure of who gave him what.

 

He and his group of friends walked to the backyard. They a really bad game of capture the flag (Krista sat out so the teams could be even. It was basically Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Connie against Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Ymir. The game was brutal, resulting in Marco pulling Jean away from Eren who Armin had a hold of.) that ended with no winner. They ate plenty of food and talked a lot of nonsense and a little school gossip that everyone just laughed at.

 

It was late afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, when Marco’s mom called him over. “Sweetheart, a few more of your friends are here.”

 

Marco raised an eyebrow, casting a glance at Jean before turning back to look at the doorway where his mom had been standing.

 

Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie walked into the backyard.

 

Marco frowned and he heard the conversations behind him cease. Reiner found Marco and walked over to him. “Hey Bodt, heard it was your birthday, so we decided to stop by.”

 

“What do you want Braun?” Jean growled from beside Marco.

 

Renier’s eyes flickered to Jean then back to Marco. “Just wanted to give you a gift. You know, and tell you to prepare yourself for Monday.” Reiner grinned evilly, “Happy birthday, Bodt.” He pushed a square package into his arms and turned to leave. Bertholdt and Annie followed him out.

 

Jean put a hand on Marco’s shoulder as he looked down at the wrapped gift. What could he have done? And why did he have to be ready for Monday?

 

Marco ripped open the present. There in sat a book:  _How To Pass High School the Second Time Around._  


Marco sucked in a breath. He knew. How did he know? How could this have gotten out? He only told Jean this, and Jean doesn’t talk to anyone else. There’s no way this could have gotten out.

 

It clicked in Marco’s head. He knew why he had to prepare for Monday now. Oh gosh…

 

Jean’s hand tightened on his shoulder, but Marco didn’t respond. He felt a sudden fear for school now. What was he going to do? He already got snide remarks for being gay, but he could handle that because he got that anywhere. But this? No one knew besides close groups of friends. And when people did find out, Marco had always been bullied.

 

Marco dropped the book and ran inside the house. He ran to his room and shut the door behind him. What was he going to do? He didn’t even fail! It wasn’t his fault!

 

He paced his room. Marco didn’t want to sit down because then he would start crying. And he really didn’t want to do that.

 

His door opened and closed quietly. He stopped pacing and turned around.

 

Jean stood there, with his gloved hands in his black skinny jeans pockets. His expression was full of concern and it actually made Marco’s heart flutter a little. Marco would have dwelled on it had it not been for what was going to happen to him on Monday.

 

Marco turned back around, away from Jean. “Can I just be alone Jean?”

 

“No.”

 

Marco looked at Jean again. “Please? I’m freaking out here. I don’t need all this bullying. I just-“

 

“Oh, yeah, because you are the only one going through it,” Jean interrupted him.

 

Marco sighed, “No, Jean, I know you are too but-“

 

“No, you don’t see it.” Jean stepped forward, shaking his head. “Yes, you and I do get bullied an awful lot. And yeah, it sucks shit that this somehow got out. But did you ever think that the others don’t get fucked too?”

 

Marco’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, confusion settling in, “What? You mean Connie and Eren-“

 

“And Sasha and Armin. Yeah, all of them. They get it because they’re friends with us. So do you really think that they’ll let you go it alone come Monday?” Jean stood right in front of Marco. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. “We’re going to be there for you. You won’t fight alone.”

 

Marco stared into Jean’s hazel eyes. Marco could feel himself tearing up with happiness. Jean. He really did care a lot about Marco. And Marco wanted nothing more then to kiss him at that moment.

 

Suddenly, his door kind of crashed open and Sasha, Connie, and Eren fell into the room. Everyone else was standing behind them.

 

Marco jumped, where had his thoughts been leading him? He shook his he and and laughed at his friends, “Were you guys really eavesdropping?”

 

Sasha laughed nervously, trying to pick herself off of Eren and untangle her legs from Connie’s. “Well, we were worried! You just ran off!”

 

Krista walked in, stepping around the trio on the ground, and placed a hand on Marco’s arm, “Are you alright, Marco?”

 

He looked down at the little blonde. His heart swelled at the sight of concern in her eyes. Marco looked up at everyone and noticed the same expression was on their faces as well. Marco's breath caught a little in his throat. He smiled, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just have another thing to worry about on Monday.” He looked at everyone. “But don’t worry. I can handle it.”

 

Jean nodded. “Yeah, but we’ll be there too, if you need us.”

 

Everyone else nodded and shouted out their agreement.

 

Marco gave them a watery smile, “Thanks guys.”

 

Eren slapped him on the back. “Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. It’s time to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy.”

 

Sasha and Connie raced out of the room, for the cake of course. Everyone else followed them, laughing as Sasha tripped Connie.

 

Jean looked back at Marco, a smug grin on his face.

 

Marco chuckled, “Okay, okay. I know. Thanks.”

 

Jean only shook his head. Then he grabbed Marco’s hand and pulled him towards the door, “Come on, Freckles. Sasha and Connie might eat the cake before we can sing to you.”

 

Marco only nodded dumbly as Jean lead him out of his room. He could only focus on Jean’s warm hand in his own. 

* * *

The next couple of months actually passed by fairly quick. Exams were taken. Birthdays were celebrated. Bullying was endured. Counselors were pressuring the juniors about college and standardized tests. Teachers were preparing students for the state exams.

 

Marco found himself lost in projects, exams and homework. The only things that calmed him were: his art final that he had decided on (it was a going to be great and an awesome surprise), playing his keyboard and singing (which he found himself doing every single chance he got, and Jean had still not heard him play or sing), and hanging out with his friends, especially Jean.

 

But even hanging out with Jean had left him feeling stressed. What he thought had been just a little crush had turned into, what Marco thought was, infatuation, and then blew into something bigger. Marco didn’t know when exactly, it could have been at his party or when they were wrestling after playing a hard round of Mario Kart or when they had been jamming out in Marco’s Camaro to My Chemical Romance and Jean was dancing wildly in his seat to get Marco to laugh and trying to get him to join in, but he had definitely fallen for his best friend. And hanging out with Jean had always made him nervous and elated and embarrassed, because he almost always had to relieve himself afterward. And Jean always popped into his mind during those particular times…

 

Anyways, it was finally a week into April, exactly seven days, which meant one thing.

 

“Happy birthday Jean!” Marco cried when Jean climbed into his car.

 

Jean gave Marco a tiny smile, “Thanks, Freckles.”

 

Marco prodded Jean in the arm, “Aw come on, why the long face? You’re seventeen! You should be happy. Besides.” Marco pulled a box from the back and dropped it on Jean’s lap. “I got you some Birthday Breakfast.”

 

Jean looked at the box, excitement clear on his face. “You did not wake up an hour earlier to drive across the city to get me some of my favorite doughnuts.”

 

Marco giggled, “Yeah, my parents had no idea what to get you, so I told them about this and they told me to get you a dozen.”

 

Jean smiled at Marco, “Your parents didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

Marco shrugged and pulled away from the front of Jean’s house, “They wanted to.”

 

Jean ate a few slowly as they drove to school. When they pulled in, the car was swarmed by their usual group of friends. All of them wishing Jean a happy birthday and handing him small gifts.

 

Somehow, Connie and Sasha got Jean’s box of doughnuts and handed one to everyone before leading everyone in the song. Jean’s face was completely red, but he was laughing at everyone’s horrible singing nonetheless.

 

“So Marco, what did you get Jean?” Connie asked.

 

Marco shrugged, “I’m giving it to him later.”

 

Sasha waggled her eyebrows. Eren grinned wolfishly, “Oh, it’s  _that_  kind of gift, eh?”

 

Marco’s face burned, “Guys, seriously…”

 

The bell rang.

 

Jean sighed, “Let’s head to class before someone else says something embarrassing.”

 

The entire group walked their separate ways for first period. As Marco sat through Literature, his thoughts wandered to what Eren said. If only he could give Jean a gift like that, he wouldn’t mind it one bit.

 

Marco licked his lips at the thought of kissing Jean everywhere: his neck, his face, his legs. He would make Jean flush and tremble at his touch. The thought of seeing Jean bare and shivering beneath him…

 

Marco shook his head and quickly asked if he could use the bathroom. He either needed to splash cold water on his face or get it done quickly. And he seriously needed to stop thinking about that stuff while at school!

 

Marco walked up to the first bathroom and heard something that made him stop. There were muffled cries behind the door. Cries that sounded so heart wrenchingly sad that Marco’s heart sank.

 

Marco opened the door quickly and saw a sight that broke his heart.

 

Jean was slumped against the opposite wall, blood was running down his hands oozing from open wounds on his wrists. His gloves were at his side and a small razor was held loosely in his grip.

 

“Jean?” Marco asked, his voice cracking.

 

Jean’s head shot up at the sound of Marco’s voice. His eyes were bloodshot and tears fell from them. “Marco?"

 

Marco grabbed handfuls of paper towels and ran to Jean’s side. “What do you think you’re doing?! Are you crazy?!” Marco immediately started caring for Jean’s wrists.

 

Jean jumped up and looked down at Marco, “Stop. Just leave me alone.”

 

Marco jumped up and held Jean in a tight hug. “No. Never. Especially after this.” When Jean didn’t react, he pulled away and looked at Jean. “Why?”

 

Jean didn’t answer. He didn’t even look at Marco.

 

Marco took the razor from him gently and pulled him to the sink. Jean allowed Marco to clean his wrists and hands. “They aren’t going to stop bleeding, Jean.”

 

Jean sighed, “I know.” He reached into his pocket, wincing as he did so, and pulled out some medical tape and began wrapping his wrists.

 

“Won’t that hurt when you take the tape off?”

 

Jean shrugged. He finished wrapping his wrists and pulled his gloves back on. The white tape disappeared underneath the black gloves. “There,” Jean murmured, shaking his hands at Marco. “You can go back to class now.”

 

Marco didn’t move. “How long have you been doing this?”

 

Jean sighed, still avoiding Marco’s eyes. “Two years.”

 

Marco nodded and pulled out his phone. He shot a quick text to Armin and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He wrapped the razor in paper towels and threw it in the trash. Marco grabbed Jean’s hand gently, “Come on.”

 

Jean finally looked up at Marco. “Why? Where are we going?”

 

Marco tugged on his friend’s hand gently, trying not to cause him to much pain. “You can decide on that birthday boy. I’ll take you where ever you want to go.”

 

Jean still didn’t move from the sink. “Why?”

 

Marco gave him a smile, still holding onto his hand. “Because you deserve it Jean. You deserve so much more than you’re giving yourself. And if you won’t give it to yourself than I will.”

 

Jean looked over Marco, trying to decide if he was lying. “You’re not going to take me to the hospital or something? You’re just going to blow off the rest of school?”

 

Marco shook his head, “If you don’t want me to take you to the hospital, I won’t. And yeah, why not? I’ve never done it before and it sounds like fun.”

 

Jean cracked a weak smile. “Alright, Freckles. Let’s sneak out of school.”

 

The two quickly left the bathroom and got out of the school, running for Marco’s car across the open lot, hand in hand. 

* * *

Marco pulled up in front of Jean’s house, both of them laughing. “That was great! Seriously, we should do stuff like this more often,” Jean exclaimed.

 

Marco nodded, “Yeah, we definitely should.”

 

Jean had a hand on the door, but didn’t move to leave.

 

“Can we hang out tomorrow? After we meet up with the others and all that I mean,” Marco said, quickly.

 

Jean looked over at him and smiled, “Sure, Freckles. Looking forward to it.”

 

Marco gave Jean a small smile as he climbed out of his car. He drove to his house and tried not to think of anything except of how happy he made Jean today. Maybe that will show him…

 

He pulled into the driveway as his parents placed a few bags in the trunk of their car. Marco quickly got out and helped his mom with her bag. “Where are you going?”

 

His mom smiled up at him, “Hi honey. You’re dad got called away on a business trip. We’ll be out of town for the weekend and maybe a few days of next week also.”

 

Marco pushed her bag in the trunk of the car before closing it. “Oh.”

 

She nodded. “Now, I know you’re a teenager still, but you’re actually considered an adult too. So, no wild parties or staying out too late, okay?”

 

Marco laughed at her request. “Come on mom, parties and me just don’t mix.”

 

His mom smiled up at him. “Good. Your father and I talked about it. If you want to invite your friends over this weekend, you can. And so you don’t get lonely, you can ask Jean to stay over too. Just try to clean up the kitchen, I’ve seen the way your friends eat. Which reminds me: we also stocked the fridge.”

 

Marco laughed again. “Don’t worry mom, everything will be fine. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Marco’s dad walked out at that moment, carrying his briefcase in one hand, the car keys in his other. “Hey, Marco. Take care of the house, alright? And be safe son.”

 

“I will.”

 

Marco hugged his parents goodbye and watched them leave. Well, this was sudden.

 

He walked into the house and locked the door behind him.  _I should call Jean and ask if he wants to come over. I mean, the whole house will be mine for the weekend. It’ll just be me and Jean…_  


Marco shook his head, no not right now. Marco pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his best friend’s phone number. He tapped his foot nervously. After he had found out that Jean had been cutting himself, Marco had been on edge.

 

“You can’t get enough of me, huh?”

 

Marco chuckled, his heart speeding up at the truth in those words, “Exactly, which is why I’m asking you to stay the weekend with me at my house.”

 

There was a slight hesitation in his response. “You’re going to be weird about this shit, aren’t you?”

 

Marco sighed, “Jean, I wish you wouldn’t do it, but that’s not the reason I’m asking you to stay over. My parents are going off all weekend and I’m a little lonely.”

 

Jean groaned, “Fuck.” Marco smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you in a few.”

 

“Do you want me to pick you up?”

 

“Nah,” Jean sighed, Marco heard some rustling in the background. “I’ll walk, it’s not far.”

 

Marco went about the house, making sure everything was neat. Soon, there was a knock at the door and Marco’s heart sped up as he went to the door. Jean stood there, duffel bag in hand. He had a slight scowl on his face, but his cheeks were a little red. He gestured to the bag, “I brought some movies and few games so we won’t have to play fucking Mario Kart.”

 

Marco gave him a wide smile and pulled him inside, closing the door and locking it behind him. He looked at Jean, “What do you want to do?” He tried not to show his excitement on his face.

 

Jean shrugged, “We can watch a movie and order pizza.”

 

Marco nodded, “Whatever you want birthday boy.”

 

Jean ordered the pizza and Marco dug through Jean’s bag to pick a good movie. He put the disc in the DVD player and hit play. The opening previews began playing when Jean walked. “Pizza should be here in about ten,” he said, flopping onto the couch. “What movie did you pick?”

 

Marco gave Jean a goofy smile, “You’ll see.”

 

Jean gave him a half-smile, and Marco felt his heart stop. He had never seen Jean smile at him like that. He really really liked the way it settled on his face, as if Jean was made to smile like that.

 

Jean kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and gloves (Marco eyed the white tape), and leaned back. Marco giggled at Jean, “You’re really good at making yourself at home.”

 

Jean nodded, glancing at the screen, “Yeah, well, home is where your comfortable most at.”

 

Marco’s smile nearly split his face, it was so wide. Jean’s eyes widened and his face began turning red. “I mean- ah shit. Yeah, alright. I mean what I said. I’m comfortable here.”

 

Marco laughed and lightly punched Jean in the shoulder, “Aw, are you beginning to grow mushy on me?”

 

Jean scoffed, “Mushy? Me? No way. I’m not sappy or mushy in the least.”

 

“I think you are,” Marco sang.

 

“I’ll show you mushy,” and Jean tackled him.

 

The two fell off the couch and onto the carpeted floor of Marco’s living room. They flipped and rolled, both trying to get the upper hand on the other. Marco, who was taken by surprise and didn’t want to mistakenly grab Jean’s wrists, found himself being pinned down by said person.

 

Marco grunted and wriggled, trying to escape Jean’s grasp. Jean, above him, was laughing. “No fair,” Marco groaned. “I was taken by surprise.”

 

Jean laughed again and leaned forward so he was nose to nose with Marco, “Don’t be a wuss, Freckles.”

 

Suddenly, Marco couldn’t breathe. Jean was too close, and his body was pressing against him in all the right ( _no, wrong Marco, wrong!)_  places. Marco stared up at Jean, and Jean didn’t move. His eyes flickered to Marco’s mouth and back up to his eyes. That set Marco off. All he had to do was lean forward a few inches and Jean’s lips would be his.

 

_Oh gosh. Please just do it!_

Marco’s face inched forward. Jean closed his eyes and waited, shallow breaths escaping from his mouth, blowing over Marco’s face. Marco grew dizzy, his senses drunk off of Jean’s scent.

 

_Ding-dong. Knock. Knock. Knock._

The two jumped. Jean fell off of Marco and onto the carpet, nearly banging his head against the couch. Marco jumped to his feet. He could hear Jean growling behind him, “Damn couch.”

 

Marco shook his head. Was it the pizza? He walked to the door and pulled out his wallet. He pulled open the door, and there stood a short guy holding a large pizza in his hand.

 

“That’ll be ten fif- Aw, you’re that fag from school. Shit!”

 

Marco blinked in surprise. Really? “Well, yeah, I thought a pizza was still a pizza so what does that matter?”

 

Jean stepped around Marco and threw a ten and two quarters at the guys chest. Then promptly yanked the pizza from him. “There, take your homophobic ass somewhere else.” And slammed the door in his face. His yells of protest could be heard from behind the door. “What about a tip?!”

 

Marco giggled, locking the door, “Do people really think if they treat people like that they’ll still get a tip?”

 

Jean shook his head, grinning over at Marco, “The nerve of these shitheads, huh?”

 

Marco nodded and went to the kitchen to get something to drink for the two of them. As soon as he was out of Jean’s line of sight, he rushed to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

 

_What in the name of holy hell just happened?!_

Okay, so they wrestled, nothing new. Marco’s wrestled Jean many times before. But what happened this time? Marco knew his feelings for Jean since maybe his birthday. And, yeah, they’ve wrestled since then, but why did this feel different? 

 

Jean had been so close, literally on top of him. And when Marco was moving up, Jean had been closing his eyes and not moving at all.

 

Did he  _want_  Marco to kiss him?

 

The thought of that made his heart speed up and his stomach clench. Oh gosh, did Jean like him?

 

Marco smiled widely at the thought. That would be so amazingly wonderful.

 

Marco bit his lip as he concentrated. Hmm, maybe some experiments are in order.

 

_And if they were positive?_

Marco walked over to cupboard and pulled out two cups and poured him and Jean some punch.  _Then I’ll tell him tomorrow. I’ll drive him to that beautiful cliff spot I found and…_  


Marco snapped his fingers.  _I’ll sing to him! That’ll show how important he is to me! Just like he did on my birthday. And I’ll give him his gift._  


Marco, with a wide smile spreading across his cheeks, picked up the two glasses and walked back to the living room.

 

Jean, apparently heard him, and turned, “I knew you’d pick this movie. I knew you- Why are you smiling so much?”

 

Marco shrugged, “No reason.” He placed the cups of punch on the table on Jean’s left and sat down on Jean’s right. The DVD menu for  _Paul Blart: Mall Cop_  was blaring on repeat as it waited for someone to hit play.

 

Jean hit the button on the remote and the movie began. They left the light on in the back corner of the room and dug into their steak pizza. The movie started showing Kevin James at his police academy test.

 

Marco laughed as he fell and the scene shifted to dinner.

 

Jean, beside him, shook his head, “I don’t see why you like this movie so much, Freckles.”

 

Marco swallowed his pizza and grinned at Jean. “Because Kevin James is a comedic genius. Especially in the  _Grown Up_  movies.”

 

Jean smiled and shook his head again.

 

They finished the pizza fairly quickly, but were full so just sat back and watched the movie, the pizza box sitting on the floor.

 

Marco glanced at Jean to see him watching the movie. He decided to put his theory to test one.

 

He put a hand on Jean’s thigh and leaned over him, reaching for his glass of punch. Marco, because it’s a natural reaction so he doesn’t fall, lightly squeezed Jean's thigh.

 

He heard Jean suck in a breath and shudder slightly. Marco held back a grin and grabbed his drink. He sat back and downed it all in one go.

 

Beside him, Jean crossed his arms and looked determinedly at the screen, which was now showing Blart crashing into the mini van.

 

Marco burst into peals of laughter as Blart tried to stand up and drive away smoothly on his Segway. Jean chuckled and shook his head at Marco's laughter.

 

Marco grinned over to him, "How do you not find this funny?"

 

Jean shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't."

 

Marco looked back at the screen and back to Jean, "Then why bring it?"

 

Marco saw Jean glance at him, before his eyes flitted back to the screen. "You like it so I thought you'd want to see it."

 

Marco put an arm around Jean's shoulder and squeezed, giving him a hug. Commense test number two. Jean tensed up and then relaxed into Marco. "Aw, thanks you big softie. I am happy you brought this movie."

 

Marco pulled his arm away after a few seconds, gaging Jean's reaction. Jean didn't look away from the TV screen but he did lean towards Marco.

 

_Had Jean always done that? Has he always tried to lean into me like he is now?_

Marco was done with testing. He wanted more than anything to just take Jean in his arms and hold him close. Let him know that he's loved and can be cared for. That someone wants him despite his brash personality and umpopularity at school. All that mattered was that Jean was here.

 

Marco didn't do anything though. He was going to do it tomorrow. And the perfect song to sing to him popped into his mind. 

* * *

"Jean. Jean. You have to wake up, now, "Marco sang to his best friend.

 

Jean turned over in Marco's bed, burying his face in, what was, Marco's pillow. He breathed in deeply. "No. Saturday. Sleep in."

 

Marco laughed at how cute he was his heart suttering in his chest.  "You did sleep in, Jean. It's already eleven!" Marco jumped on the bed, "Come on! It's time to get ready to meet everyone!"

 

"Arrggh." Jean yelled as he bounced around the bed while Marco jumped. Marco bounced harder, making Jean fly higher. He laughed as Jean tried to get his footing and couldn't. "Oh, laugh at me, will you?"

 

On the fly Jean had, he angled himself and grabbed Marco around the waist. The fell off the bed and tumbled to the floor. They fell in a heap of arms and legs, both of them laughing hysterically.

 

Marco untangled himself from Jean and helped him up off the floor. "Go get ready, I'll get something together for us to eat alright?"

 

As Jean got ready, Marco grabbed his electronic keyboard and put it in the trunk of his car. He didn't think they'd have time to get it after the party and he really didn't want Jean to see what he was doing.

 

After Jean was ready, they ate quickly and hopped in Marco's car and began the drive to Sasha's house. Before they got out, Jean pulled on his usual black, finger-less gloves. Marco bit his lip, not saying anything.

 

The pair walked inside and were immediately tackled by their friends. Streamers hung from the ceiling and a large table, really  _really_  large, was filled to the brink with all kind of food and drinks.  _American Idiot_  played from a stereo somewhere.

 

"Wow," Jean looked at the set up. "Thanks guys."

 

Connie frowned, "Man, none of that mushy stuff. It's you birthday party so let's start partying!"

 

Jean looked at Marco and crossed his arms. "Why do you guys keep saying that!"

 

Marco laughed and threw his arm around Jean's shoulder. "Come on birthday boy. Let's have some fun."

 

Everyone began dancing or gossiping with each other, digging into the spread of food. The party, even if there were only nine people here, it was just as crazy as a full house party. Ymir, Sasha and Eren were really crazy dancers, and often dragged Krista, Armin, or Mikasa in with them.

 

At one point, Sasha yanked Jean away from Marco (wincing a little as Sasha grabbed his wrist) to go dance to some song by Good Charlotte.

 

Connie came to stand by Marco, "Hey Marco."

 

Marco nodded and smiled, "Hey Connie. Thanks for preparing this. You and Sasha did a great job."

 

Connie smiled, "Yeah, well after Jean stopped hanging out with all of us. We really wanted to make this birthday a big one."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

Connie looked up at Marco. He sighed, "It was right before he came out. He stopped hanging out with us. We tried to ask him why, but he'd just get mad and leave. When he did come out and started getting bullied, we tried to talk to him about it. He just started dodging us and left us alone. We had no idea why. We still don't."

 

Marco frowned. Why would Jean do that to himself?

 

_"Look dude, if you want any friends here, don’t get involved with me."_

_"They get it because they’re friends with us."_

Marco looked at Connie, "I know why."

 

Connie raised an eyebrow, "I kinda hoped he would tell you."

 

"No, he didn't tell me. I just figured it out."

 

"What?"

 

Marco pointed to where Jean and Sasha were dancing, both of them laughing at their horrible skills and singing at the top of their lungs. "Look, he likes hanging out with all of you, even if he doesn't say it. I think he did miss you guys. He just didn't want you all to get hurt."

 

Connie frowned, "That's crazy! We aren't hurt and we're all back to being fr-"

 

"No, Connie. He doesn't mean by him. He means because of him." Marco looked at everyone. They were all dancing and laughing and singing together. All of them were truly enjoying themselves, not having a care in the world. Marco smiled. "He wanted to protect you guys." Marco looked at Connie, who was staring back at him, his expression confused. "You guys are all bullied an awful lot because you're friends with Jean and I. That's why he didn't want to be friends with you guys, he didn't want the bullies to come after you."

 

Connie growled, "The idiot wanted to go it alone."

 

Marco nodded.

 

Connie shook his head, and then smiled. "Jean was always the one trying to protect us. Even when we were growing up. He thought he had to be the protector." Connie laughed, then nudged Marco's arm. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

 

Marco smiled sheepishly, "Is it that obvious?"

 

Connie laughed, "Only to just about everyone but the two of you!"

 

"The two of us...?"

 

Connie sighed, "Are you seriously going to tell me you've never noticed it? The way he looks at you or leans into you or would rather talk to you?"

 

Marco's inside just exploded with butterflies. So Jean did like him? He wasn't just imaging everything or last night. It was actually there.

 

Marco smiled at Connie, "Don't worry, I got it." Marco looked back at the dance floor. "Come on man, let's go dance."

 

Everyone spent the entire party dancing and singing and eating (there was just so much food!). It was like reality didn't exist. There were no classes or upcoming state exams. There weren't any bullies or snide remarks. There was only each other and all nine of them were lost together in their own bubble.

 

By the time the party was slowing down, it was already almost eleven and everyone was pretty much exhausted.

 

The group were sitting on the couch or the chairs or on the floor, laughing at Connie's pretty good impression of Sasha.

 

"Alright guys, we're taking off,"Eren said, pulling up Mikasa and Armin.

 

Jean nodded, "We should, too."

 

Marco looked over at Connie and Sasha. "Did you guys need help cleaning up?"

 

"Well-" Sasha began.

 

Connie quickly cut in, "Nah, we've got it. You guys head home."

 

Goodbyes and hugs were shared and everyone left Sasha's house.

 

Jean got in the car with Marco and pulled off his gloves. “Damn, Sasha has got a killer grip."

 

Marco bit his lip again, looking over at Jean. There was no medical tape on his wrists, so Marco could see the jagged lines Jean left on himself.

 

"The night's not over yet!" Marco said, cheerfully. Marco tried to clear his thoughts of Jean doing  _that_  to himself. "I got one more surprise for you."

 

Jean groaned, "Marco, I'm tired. Can't we go home?"

 

So many things in that sentence made Marco almost take Jean home and enjoy the rest of the night there. Almost.

 

Marco shook his head, "I need to give you my gift and I can't give it to you at home. Just sit back and relax. I'll let you know when we get there."

 

Jean did as he was told and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

 

Marco wanted to speed to the spot he was taking Jean, he was so eager and anxious and nervous to tell him, to sing to him. But Marco had to remind himself that his keyboard was sitting in his trunk. Yeah, he probably shouldn't break it.

 

The drive was quiet, Jean having fallen asleep, so it gave Marco time to think. Different scenarios of what he and Jean would say played out in his head. These thoughts only made Marco anxious.

 

_Just say what's on your mind. Jean knows you._

Marco parked and shut the car off. He turned over and shook Jean awake, "We're here."

 

Jean opened his eyes and looked around blearily. “Hnng, where are we?"

 

Marco smiled and opened his car door. “Come look, dork.”

 

Jean grumbled, opening his door, “I’m not a dork, you are.”

 

Marco laughed and got out of the car. There was a slight breeze blowing, which ruffled his hair, but it was a cool night. It wasn’t hot or humid. Perfect, typical April weather.

 

Marco had parked on the edge of a cliff, which looked out over most of the city. The city’s lights shined and glowed on buildings and the neighboring forest. It was actually quiet, considering it was a Saturday night, and peaceful.

 

Jean walked to the front of the car and sat on the hood, leaning back against the windshield. “Wow, this is an awesome view. When did you find out about this? I’ve lived here my whole life and never saw this.”

 

Marco leaned against the car and shrugged. “I saw the cliff when we drove into the city. I decided to take a look up here myself and found the dirt road leading up here,” he explained.

 

It was quiet for a few minutes as both boys were silent, enjoying the peaceful night and each other’s company. “Here,” Marco broke the silence and handed a small envelope to Jean.

 

Jean raised an eyebrow as he took the envelope from Marco. “What’s this?” he asked.

 

“It’s your birthday gift. After…the incident that happened yesterday, I didn’t have a chance to give it to you,” Marco said, slowly. He sat beside Jean on the hood of his car. He watched excitedly as Jean opened it.

 

“Tickets?” Jean asked.

 

Marco smiled widely, “Not just tickets, tickets to Imagine Dragons and the chance to meet them backstage.”

 

Jean gaped at Marco and kept looking between Marco and the tickets. “Are you shitting me? How did you get these?”

 

Mrco shrugged, “I pulled a few strings. There are two tickets in there, so you can take someone with you.”

 

“Awesome! You think Connie will want to go?”

 

Marco pursed his lips and hit Jean’s arm.

 

Jean laughed, “Kidding, of course you’ll be going with me. I know you want to see them as much as I do.” He folded the envelope and put it into his pocket and gave Marco a half-smile, the one Marco loved seeing so much. “I don’t know what to say Marco…”

 

“Listen, then.”

 

Jean looked at Marco questioningly as he jumped off the hood of his car. He walked to the back and grabbed his keyboard out of the trunk. He sat back down beside Jean, crossing his legs and placing his keyboard in his lap.

 

Jean didn’t say anything as he watched Marco turn on his keyboard. Marco set it to all the correct settings before running his fingers across the surface. He wiggled his fingers and placed them above the starting keys. He knew Jean didn’t know the song, so it would have to be the chorus that would really show him what Marco meant by singing this.

 

The first few notes were repetitious. Marco played them easily, readying himself for singing.

 

_“What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out…”_

Marco’s fingers drifted across the keys and his voice was steady as he moved with music.

 

_“My head’s under water,_

_But I’m breathing fine._

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”_

Marco sucked in a deep breath. This was it.

 

_“Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you._

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

_All your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me,_

_I’ll give my all to you._

_You’re my end and my beginning,_

_Even when I loose I’m winning,_

_Cause I give you all of me._

_And you give me all of you, oh.”_

Marco heard Jean suck in a breath beside him, but he concentrated on the flow of the music. He continued singing, his fingers flowing across the keyboard.

 

_“How many times do I have to tell you?_

_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful, too._

_The world is beating you down,_

_I’m around through every mood._

_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse,_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you._

_My head’s underwater,_

_But I’m breathing fine._

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind…”_

Marco kept singing as well as he could. He had never had the chance to practice this for Jean, but when this song came out, he played it so much and sang it so often, that he was sure he could nail it. And he is. So far, he’s sang his heart out and has played it perfectly.

 

He just hoped Jean got the meaning of it.

 

As the song came to an end, Marco stopped playing and looked up at Jean. Jean was looking over the city, not moving.

 

Marco took a deep breath. “Jean, you’re a fighter. You’ve always gotten up and kept going through life.” Marco tried to quell his nerves. He took Jean’s hand and, immediately, Jean’s head snapped to look at him.

 

“You’re not alone though. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t care that you’re parents may hate us. I don’t care what other people would say. I only care about you.” Marco looked into his eyes, “You don’t have to be alone anymore. I love you.”

 

Jean’s jaw literally dropped. If Marco wasn’t so nervous about the entire situation, he may have laughed.

 

Jean shook he’s head. “No, I-“ he jumped off the car hood, releasing Marco’s hand. Marco’s heart plummeted.

 

“You can’t love me Marco! I’m broken, I’m nothing. You deserve someone put together. Not me!”

 

Marco saw the tears welling in his eyes. Jean wasn’t rebutting his affections, quite the opposite actually.

 

Marco slid off the car and stood in front of Jean. “No. You aren’t broken Jean.” He grabbed both of Jean’s hands. Angry welts glared up at him and Marco hated that Jean felt the need to make himself feel pain. He kissed both of Jean’s wrists lightly, deciding actions were a good way to show Jean that he meant it. “You aren’t nothing. You are one of the strongest and most incredible people I have had the chance to meet.”

 

Jean shook his head, “No I’m not.”

 

Marco sighed and placed a hand on his cheek, making Jean look at him. “Yes, yes you are Jean. I see it and the others see it. You don’t need to push anyone away anymore because none of us are going anywhere. And I am definitely not leaving your side.” Marco gazed into his hazel eyes, trying to make him understand.

 

Jean did understand. Because then Jean’s arms were wrapped around Marco’s neck and his lips were on Jean’s.

 

And Marco was floating. 

* * *

Monday came quickly, quicker than Marco wanted it to anyways.

 

Yesterday had been one of Marco’s happiest. He and Jean spent the whole day together, lounging about Marco’s house, being lazy, holding hands and kissing. And then Marco took Jean out for their first date and the waitress at the restaurant had thought they were such a cute couple.

 

Marco was still lying in bed with Jean, his arms wrapped around Jean’s waist and his chin on Jean’s head. Jean was actually still asleep, but Marco was giving him about ten more minutes.

 

Marco smiled and breathed in Jean’s homey scent. His sheets were going to smell like this for a while.

 

Marco was excited for today. He hadn’t responded to any of Connie’s messages. All of them asked if he had talked to Jean or if they were a finally a couple. Marco just decided to wait until today to let them figure it out. He was excited to let everyone know, even the bullies, that Jean was his. And that Marco’s was Jean’s.

 

Marco kissed Jean’s forehead. “Jean? It’s time to get up.”

 

“Mmrph, don’t wanna. Bed’s too comfy.”

 

Marco giggled as Jean snuggled closer to him. “We can go back to sleep after school. My parents aren’t due back until Wednesday anyways.”

 

Jean opened one eye and looked at Marco. “Well, then why don’t we just stay in today?”

 

Marco kissed Jean’s forehead again, “I’d love to Jean, but we did already miss Friday for your birthday. And exams are coming up. We need to pass these so we don’t have to take them next year.”

 

Jean closed his eye and sighed, “Fine, Freckles. You win.”

 

The two got ready and ate a big breakfast, since Marco’s mom wasn’t here to prepare their usual large lunch. Before walking out the front door, Jean began to pull on his gloves.

 

Marco grabbed his gloveless hand and kissed his wrist, which had faint lines from Jean’s previous scarring. “I wish you wouldn’t do this to yourself, love,” Marco whispered, gently running over the web of scars on Jean’s wrist.

 

Jean didn’t answer, but he didn’t yank his hand away either.

 

Marco looked up at Jean. He stepped closer and cupped Jean’s face in his free hand. “Please, don’t do this anymore, Jean. Don’t hurt yourself.”

 

Jean tried to look away from Marco, but he couldn’t. “Why not?” he asked, gruffly.

 

Marco sighed, “There are healthier ways, and you’ll hurt those who care about you.” He remembered how broken Jean had looked against the bathroom wall, blood flowing from the open wounds on his wrist. Marco closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the memory, he never wanted to see that again.

 

He heard Jean sigh, and opened his eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Marco. I don’t think I could ever force myself to hurt you. But,” Jean drew away from Marco and looked down at the ground. Marco frowned slightly, concern welling up inside of him. “It was just such an easy way for me to escape pain. It still is.”

 

Marco stepped forward, sweeping Jean into a hug. Jean tensed and relaxed in the next second, wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist and burying his face in his chest. “You don’t need to escape pain that way anymore. You have me now. You have your friends now. There are so many people that like you Jean, that care for you. And we aren’t going anywhere.”

 

Jean sighed, quietly, and nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled.

 

Marco picked Jean’s head up and kissed him, trying to convey so much through this one small action.

 

Jean pulled away and gave Marco a small smile, “Come on Freckles, we’ll be late. And I know everyone is dying to know what happened.”

 

Marco raised an eyebrow questioningly as they walked out the front door. “What do you mean?” he asked.

 

Jean turned around and shot Marco a smirk, “Come on. You know damn well how big Connie’s mouth can be.”

 

Marco threw an arm around Jean’s shoulder, “Well, yeah, but what did Connie say exactly?”

 

Jean laughed, throwing his head back and his eyes closed. Marco smiled at the simple gesture of happiness.  _It’ll get better._  


“He told everyone about you and I. Everyone blew up my damn phone yesterday. And I’m sure it happened to you, too.”

 

Marco shrugged, “Well yeah.” He winked at Jean, “Let’s not disappoint then.”

 

They got to school in record time, but their friends didn’t meet them at the car this time. Marco got out and walked around to Jean’s side. Jean closed the door behind him and grabbed Marco’s hand.

 

“I knew it!”

 

Marco turned away from Jean and saw their group of friends walking up to them, laughing and pointing at their intertwined hands.

 

Eren nodded, “It’s about damn time!”

 

Armin and Krista nodded, both with wide smiles on their faces. Sasha spoke up, “We were going to take matters into our own hands!”

 

Mikasa elbowed her in the ribs, “They aren’t supposed to know that.”

 

Marco laughed.

 

“Oh, shit! The fags are actually together.”

 

All nine of them turned around to see all the students in the schoolyard looking at them. Their faces were blank or full of disgust. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie in the front. Reiner, obviously being the one who shouted.

 

Marco looked at Jean, who had his eyes narrowed and lips in a thin line. Inside Marco something snapped.

 

So Marco laughed.

 

Jean whipped around to look at Marco, confusion etched on his face.

 

Marco walked forward, still chuckling and stopped in front of Reiner. “Yeah, very well observation, Einstein. And here I thought you didn’t have a brain. But that’s good, you need to start small.”

 

His boyfriend and friends burst into peels of laughter behind him, and a few others actually giggled.  _Hmm…maybe they aren’t all as homophobic as I thought._  


Reiner glared down at Marco, trying to be intimidating. He certainly was, Marco knew that Reiner had a few inches on him and definitely more muscle, but Marco knew how to fight if need be. And he was so tired of everyone picking on him and Jean and their friends.

 

“Are you insulting me, Bodt?” Reiner growled.

 

Marco smirked, something he did not do often but was surprised he could. He can celebrate later. “Wow, I’m surprised you noticed. I guess you aren’t as slow as I thought either.”

 

Marco walked by Reiner, pulling Jean along with him. Their friends followed behind them. “Wow, Marco, I didn’t know you could be such a wise ass!” Connie exclaimed. 

 

Marco blushed, “Uh…I usually try not to be, but-“

 

Eren cut him off, “But nothing, the jerk deserves more than just a few words thrown his way.” Mikasa grabbed the back of his shirt before he could turn around.

 

Marco shook his head at Eren's antics. "I just got tired of him."

 

Marco looked over at Jean, who hadn't said a word yet. He had a smile on his face but was also biting his lip. 

 

The bell rang then and everyone hurried to first period. Marco walked Jean to his first class, anatomy, and wished him a happy morning, saying he'd see him at lunch. 

 

That didn't happen.

 

During his third period physics class, Marco felt the familiar vibration against his leg. Marco set his pen down on his worksheet and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

 

_Come to the bathroom downstairs._

Marco read the text he just got from Jean under his desk. His physics teacher did not care if his students used phones when he wasn’t lecturing, but Marco did not like having his phone out in general. Except when his mom or Jean texted him.

 

Marco asked to use the restroom and quickly left the classroom. He tugged on his t-shirt, a little nervous. Was Jean alright? Marco hoped so. He was finally opening up to everyone more, especially their friends. It was a huge improvement for him.

 

Marco quickly entered the bathroom, “Jean? I got your-“

 

He was silenced by a pair of lips pressing roughly, hungrily, against his. Marco reacted immediately. He knew who it was with the pressure, the smell, the warmth.

 

Jean shoved Marco against the bathroom door and began kissing down his neck. Marco’s eyes were still shut, his breath coming out in shallow gasps. He was beginning to like Jean a lot more when he was like this. Dominant. He had so much more confidence in himself and trust in others. He trusted Marco.

 

Not to mention it was really hot.

 

Marco let out a low moan when Jean bit down on a particular soft spot.

 

Marco opened his eyes when he felt Jean pull away. He wore that half-smile that Marco loved to see. Jean brushed his lips against Marco’s, “Might want to keep it down, baby, or someone might come in.”

 

Marco didn’t get a chance to answer. His mouth was occupied by Jean’s again.

 

He shivered when he felt Jean’s tongue brush against his bottom lip. After a few tentative pokes from Jean, Marco finally allowed him entrance.

 

Jean’s taste exploded in his mouth.

 

Marco wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, curling his fingers in his hair. Jeans hands were on Marco’s hips, keeping him close.

 

Their tongues met and explored shyly. They had not gone this far before and they were savoring the moment.

 

Marco felt something scrape lightly across his bottom lip. With a shiver, he realized it was Jean’s piercing. Marco tugged Jean closer. He gently touched it, lightly, to gauge Jean’s reaction. The small piece of metal was definitely turning him on.

 

Nothing.

 

Marco pulled away from Jean slightly and he could feel Jean retreating. Before he could, Marco closed his mouth, applying enough pressure from his teeth on Jean’s tongue, trapping him by his piercing. Marco’s tongue and teeth began playing with the foreign metal.

 

That got a reaction.

 

Jean groaned softly, almost sounding like a growl. He pinned Marco against the door, grinding their hips together. He began to kiss Marco with a new, fiery passion. And when Marco pulled away to breathe, Jean only attacked his neck. He was biting and licking and sucking everywhere.

 

Marco moaned softly, his breath coming out in pants. Jean was still rutting his groin against Marco’s, who's pants were becoming painfully tight.

 

“Jean,” Marco gasped. “We have to get back to class.”

 

Jean’s hands found their way under Marco’s shirt. Still kissing his neck, Jean inched his fingers down Marco’s waistband. Marco’s breath hitched. Jean brought his mouth up next to Marco’s ear and whispered, “Why don’t we just skip?”

 

Marco let out a low groan. Jean was so  _distracting._  He had one hand under his shirt, another inching down the waistband of his jeans. There was a fog settling over Marco’s mind as more blood began rushing south.

 

_No, Marco. Come on. You know why you can’t skip._

“Jean…we hnng…”

 

Jean’s tongue traced up Marco’s neck, his hands still inching everywhere and Marco could feel something smooth against his neck every few seconds. Marco’s heart was racing and his breathing shallow. Would it be so bad…?

 

“Jean,” Marco whined.

 

Jean sighed, his cool breath tickling Marco’s exposed neck. He rested his hands on Marco’s hips and looked up at him, “Sorry, I just- well, when you stood up for us against Reiner like that, your smirk,  _fuck._  It was just so hot.”

 

Jean leaned in and kissed Marco again. “I guess we should get back, huh?”

 

Marco smiled at Jean, “Don’t worry, school will be over before you know it."

 

Jean gave Marco a skeptical look and brushed his lips against Marco’s, “I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?”

 

Marco nodded, unable to say anything. Jean kissed his lips lightly before releasing Marco. He gave Marco his breathtaking half-smile and bumped his hip against Marco’s so he could walk out the door.

 

Marco stood there and caught his breath before deciding to return to class. 

* * *

The next month and a half actually passed by fairly quickly. Exams flew by. Classes finally began to calm down. And, strange as it seems, the bullying also slowed. It was really only the football team that continuously harassed Marco, his boyfriend, and his friends. It may have been because someone anonymously tipped the principle. Marco really had no idea who it was.

 

Of course, there were people besides the football team that still passed ugly comments or looks. But hey, Marco couldn’t please everyone.

 

Speaking of pleased, that’s how his parents were when they got back and found out about Marco’s relationship with Jean. Marco still smiled at the memory:

 

_“Hello, Jean, Sweetheart. How did you two fare without us?” Marco’s mom asked, kissing them both on the cheek. Marco’s dad shook both of their hands._

_Marco smiled as Jean turned bright red. “It was great. We have something to tell you though.”_

_Marco’s mom laughed, “I knew it!”_

_Marco’s dad only smiled._

_Jean stuttered, “You…uh…wait, what?”_

 

_“You two are just so cute and obvious. We were both hoping you would come to your senses,” Marco’s mom explained._

_Marco laughed. Leave it to his parents to figure it out before he did._

_“We just expect the door to be left open if Jean decides to spend the night,” Marco’s dad said, sternly._

_Both boys turned bright red as Marco’s parents laughed at their discomfort._

But they were really happy for the two, as much as their friends had been. Speaking of, Connie finally asked Sasha out, (after much pushing from Jean, Eren, and Ymir) as well as Ymir taking Krista out for a more-than-friendly-date to the movies. And even though the bullies were ceasing, the group was practically inseparable. They were actually planing a summer road trip.

 

Before the summer could begin, though, Marco still had one more thing to do.

 

The art show was finally upon him, and he was so nervous about his piece. He had stuck with painting because it was his strongest suite. 

 

Krista was standing beside him, their pieces right next to each other, and they were both trying to calm each other before the judges came around. Of course, Jean, his parents, and his friends were all here for Marco, but they weren’t allowed to talk to him until after he presented his art piece. His art teacher said something about not disrupting the creative juices that were flowing.

 

Marco took a deep breath and adjusted his tie. The judges were looking at Krista’s sculpture of  _The Gentle Giant_ , which was a giant person, but not a person, caring for a small girl. It was realy well done.

 

Finally, it was his turn. Marco looked at each of the judges, all five of them giving him a blank stare, waiting for him to remove the sheet from his canvas.

 

“This is,” Marco started, “titled  _A Work of Art.”_  

 

Marco removed the sheet to reveal a man standing proudly, his stretched hand above him, reaching to the sky above him where eight stars shined brightly. Around the man was a small white aura, surrounded by a pitch black darkness. But the darkness was graying at the edges, and white seemed to be pulsating through it. The man in the center showed only his back, which was clad in a faded leather jacket. He also wore grey skinny jeans and had a red beanie atop his two-toned, undercut hairstyle.

 

One of the judges, a short burly man with a large mustache, looked at Marco. “How was this inspired?”

 

Marco smiled, “Personal experience.”

 

Another judge, a woman with a high up do, asked, “Does it come with a story?”

 

Marco shook his head, “Just a piece of advice: be who you are, not what others want you to be because there are those who like you the way you are.”

 

She smiled up at Marco, “That’s lovely.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The judges asked a few more formal questions about the painting before moving on.

 

As soon as they left, everyone rushed towards Marco. “Wow, Marco,” Krista said, “This is beautiful!”

 

Jean took Marco’s hand, but didn’t say anything. He already knew. They all did.

 

“So Marco?” Eren started.

 

Marco raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

 

Eren pointed at the largest star, right above Jean, “That one’s me, right?”

 

Marco laughed and Connie jumped in, “No, it’s me you idiot! Why would it be you?”

 

Jean started pulling Marco away from the small group, which quickly erupting into an argument with Armin trying to play peacekeeper.

 

Jean lead him outside of the small art studio their school had that the art show was taking place in. It was quiet outside, everyone still being inside and not leaving until the judges have made a decision. The night was still and calm. Stars were beginning to twinkle above them and the moon was nowhere to be seen.

 

Jean stopped walking and turned to look at Marco, his hand held tight in his grip. “Is that how you really see me?”

 

Marco smiled gently at Jean, “Of course. It’s what I’ve been telling you this entire time.”

 

Jean smiled slightly, and began leaning in.

 

“I DO CARE DAMN IT! YOU KNOW WHY!”

 

Marco and Jean jumped apart, looking around for the source of interruption. Jean began pulling him to the edge of the building. “Jean,” Marco whispered. I don’t think we should…”

 

Jean shushed him, “It’s okay Marco.”

 

They peeked around the corner and Marco almost squeaked from shock.

 

Reiner and Bertholdt were standing there, a few feet apart from each other. Both of them wore fierce expressions. Reiner’s fists were clenched and Bertholdt’s arms were crossed tightly across his chest.

 

“Oh really?” Bertholdt snipped. “If you care so much, why do you insist on keeping this a secret? Or why do you insist on being such a bully to Jean and Marco?”

 

“You’ve seen the way people are here Bert! You know how they’d treat us!” Reiner cried. He actually seemed like he was about to cry and Marco felt a rush of sympathy toward his bully.

 

Bertholdt shook his head and jabbed a finger in Reiner’s chest. “They wouldn’t be a problem if you wouldn’t help fuel the fire. Besides we can take care of ourselves if something were to happen! I’m the tallest guy here and you are the biggest. Who’s going to want to go up against us?”

 

“But what about our friends?”

 

Bertholdt looked at Reiner. “Oh, I see. This is all about image for you. You just want to be the king of the school. That’s it. Annie, she’s our only real friend and she’s already accepted us. Who cares what anyone else thinks? Jean and Marco have friends, I’m sure we can make some, too.”

 

Reiner shook his head, “It’s not that easy, Bert…”

 

Bert threw his hands in the air, obviously frustrated. “Well, fine, but you know what? I’m tired of hiding. I’m sick of it. And I’m tired of being a bully and a hypocrite. Which is why I told the principle all the bullying Marco and Jean were getting.”

 

“That was you?!”

 

“Yes! That was me!” Bertholdt sighed and looked at Reiner. “I’m going to apologize to them. That’s why I brought you here, I thought you would want to also. And…” Berholdt paused, looking at his hands. “And, I’m done hiding. I’m going to be open about myself.”

 

“But-“

 

“But, nothing,” Bertholdt interrupted, holding up his hand. “I won’t say anything about you if you don’t want, but…but I won’t be your side plaything, Reiner. I can’t do it anymore,” Bertholdt’s voice cracked, and he turned to walk away from Reiner.

 

A few seconds later, Reiner turned around and walked the opposite way, shuffling along.

 

Jean and Marco backed quickly away from their space, walking fast to the entrance when they saw Bertholdt heading their way. They didn’t go inside though.

 

Bertholdt found them a few seconds later. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of them. “Oh, h-hey. I…uh,” he swallowed, thickly.

 

Marco, his heart beating quickly in his chest, squeezed Jean’s hand. “It’s okay, Bertholdt. We heard everything.”

 

Bertholdt started wringing his hands together, his face turning red. “Y-you did? Oh man, I’m really sorry for- for everything. I tried to stop everyone, really. But, you know how people can be and- Damn. I’m sorry.”

 

Marco looked at Jean. His lips were set in a thin line and his eyes hard. Marco knew exactly what he was thinking, he was feeling white-hot anger bubbling beneath the surface, but his compassionate side was winning over. He was just in too much of a good mood.

 

“I hope you know that it’ll be hard for you when you come clean,” Marco started, “And you’ll have to work at earning our trust.”

 

Bertholdt’s eyes widened, he was in complete surprise.

 

“Marco! You seriously-“

 

Marco cut Jean off, “Yes, I mean look what we went through. Does anyone really deserve to go through that alone?”

 

Jean glared at Marco, and sighed, “Danm, I hate it when you’re right.”

 

Marco smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, love.”

 

Bertholdt nodded at the two, “Thank you, I really don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve any kindness from anyone. Especially you two.”

 

Marco nodded. “Well, you, we can forgive easily. Reiner might have to do some groveling.”

 

Bertholdt looked at the ground, “I-I don’t know if-“

 

Marco placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a slightly awkward, especially because Bertholdt tensed under his hand, “He will come around, he seems to care about you.”

 

“Yeah, and those who care about you will seem really fucking annoying at first,” Jean said, squeezing Marco’s hand. “But, in the end, they become the most important.”

 

Bertholdt smiled at Jean, “Thanks. I have to- uh I have to get going. I guess I’ll see you…?”

 

Marco nodded, “We’ll see you Monday.”

 

Bertholdt smiled and turned on his heel, leaving back the way he came.

 

“So, Freckles, do you always have to have a damn conscience?”

 

Marco laughed and looked at Jean, who was grinning his half-smile up at Marco. Marco felt his heart speed up and his knees grow a little weak. That smile did stuff to him.

 

He put his forehead against Jean’s and whispered, “Yeah, but from now on, it’ll be easier. I know it.” He placed a light pressure on Jean’s lips with his own. “Let’s go, love. They should be announcing the awards soon.”

 

Marco took Jean back inside where his friends and family greeted them, excited to hear the judge's final thoughts. Marco leaned against Jean and smiled, his hand gripping his.

 

  
_Yeah,_  Marco thought,  _things are definitely going to be easier from now on._  


And it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an au post from tumblr: jeanmarcoaus from thatdamntrenchcoat. It was sometime back in February or January that this was posted and I had been working on it for a while.
> 
> Well, this story was difficult to write. I didn't want to divide it up, nor make it too incredibly long. I've also had some experience with this. I was the Marco for my best friend and my brother. To see them go through that was incredibly hard.
> 
> For those who watch your loved ones suffer, help them. In any way possible. It does make a huge difference.
> 
> For those of you who feel like Jean, I want you to know there are people who care for you. And, even though a lot of people say it and it doesn't seem like it, it does get better. It can get better. You just have to allow it to.
> 
> And if anyone wants to talk to someone, I don't mind listening. Whether you're a Marco or a Jean, sometimes just talking about it makes you feel better. (Here or my tumblr, I'll be available)
> 
> So I did cry a bit while writing this, but I hope the happy ending makes up for it. It made me feel better. I just had to throw this up for Jean's birthday. So I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Thank you lovelies, and know I do care! Happy reading.


End file.
